Lanterns
by Ellis no Gotoku
Summary: Hayate dreams about an entity that held Hinagiku prisoner. With the help of Lucian, and other guys, they set out to the Howling Abyss to battle Thresh not knowing the surprise (no not a birthday party) that awaits them.
1. The Chain Warden

_This is my first work so it's not that_ _great_...**Yet.** _Idk, what to put here but I'll probably read some stories so I can fully understand. One more thing, I'll update as soon as I can. (That would be everyday if I'm not playing)_

* * *

Hayate walked around the town, the moon shining brightly accompanied by a starry sky. He wondered why Hinagiku was mad at him again. Then suddenly...

_"HELP!"_ was the first thing Hayate heard in this story. As always, Hayate went to the person who called for help.

"What's wro- AHHH!" As Hayate tried to finish his sentence, He was then ensnared by a ghastly, greenish hook that enveloped his torso and dragging him into the shadows.

"This way..." An unknown voice from the shadows was the only thing Hayate heard.

* * *

"Uhh.. What happened? Where am I?" Hayate said as he woke up in the darkness. He can only see a lantern with a faint light coming out of it from a distance.

"My house..." Another faint whisper was heard.

_'What... is that? I'll probably take it and try to find a way out of here.' _Hayate thought, and he walked towards the lantern.

As he approaches he can see an unknown white material oozing out of it. (No, not what you're thinking)

_'Huh? Something is oozing out of it...' _As Hayate decreases his distance between him and the lantern, it started to move, slowly moving towards him.

_'Cool! A moving lantern! Can it do tricks? Wait... What am I thinking?' _I don't know too. And I'm the narrator.

They moved increasingly faster every second until it was mere inches away. It stopped glowing. It stopped moving. As Hayate picked it up, he can see inside the lantern... A pink-headed girl.

_'Is that... Hina-' _As Hayate was trying to figure out who it is...

"My rules..." Hayate heard yet another whisper from behind the darkness that surrouned him. The lantern then shone brightly and hovered until it carried Hayate deeper into the darkness like the lantern was being pulled.

_'It can carry you and it can hover? COOOL! Where can I buy one of these? Wait. Where am I going? Probably Lanternland where I can buy one of these'_

As he was thinking those childish thoughts he traveled far, but for him, it felt like VERY far. Yeah, I'm simple.

_'Ughh.. Why is it taking so long? Might as well... Wait it's slowing down! Are we finally in Lanternland? I wanna buy-'_

As he felt it slowing down he realized he has no money to buy a lantern.

_'Awww... Why is the author so mean...' _Well, it's because... I don't know. Maybe the author felt like it.

Hayate saw a shadowy figure at a distance. It has a greenish aura, similar to the lantern's and it appears to be some kind of entity that hates light.

_'Is it going to lead me to Lanternland?' _Hayate's stupidity continues...

As they finally closed the gap the entity revealed itself to be a ghost with empty eye sockets with 3 hooks coming out of its head and a majestic green aura surrounding him that made Hayate shiver.

"What... are you?" Hayate asked the entity.

"**Your...worst...nightmare.**" As it said that, Hayate was ensnared by its hook. It looked quite a lot like the hook that ensnared him earlier. In fact is WAS that hook.

"No...Let...Me...Go" Hayate struggled but couldn't break free as its aura was too strong. And then he was choked to death. THE END.

* * *

"WAIT! That's not the ending!" Oh it's not?

"Yeah! And who ends a story on chapter 1?" An idiot. Ah- wait no. The Author's not an idiot. So he's not going to end this chapter just like that.

"Oh. Okay. But that's not how I die." Arghhh.. And I thought it was going to end in that phase... Ok on with the story.

* * *

"AHHH!" Hayate woke up, sweating from his eyes. Oh wait, that's crying. "Who... is that man?" As Hayate looked at the clock, "8:32... I'm late!" Hayate was supposed to wake up at 6:00 because

"HAYATEEEEEE!" A screeching cry was heard. Hayate was dumbfounded. He did everything he had to do within 10 minutes.

"Ojou-sama. Sorry." Sorry was the first thing Hayate can say to Nagi's infuriated face.

"Why did you wake up so late? You know classes start at 9:00!" Nagi said furiously. "I'm sorry Ojou-sama, I had a nightmare!"

"It doesn't matter! Let's go!"

* * *

_After doing this I finally understand laziness of creating something. I don't think I'll be making another one...__**YET!**__ If I get positive reactions, then I'll probably finish a whole book._


	2. The Purifier

_Haha! I'm back! So soon. It's been only hours and I've decided to continue to chapter 2 because I don't feel like playing. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

"Let's go!" Nagi said to Hayate storming out from the mansion.

"I made her mad again... I'm pathetic." Hayate said to himself.

As they ride on a bicycle, all Hayate could think of was his dream earlier. He recalled what happened to his dream, and he remembered Hinagiku inside a lantern, trapped and helpless. _'Hinagiku-san...' _Hayate thought of her while on their way to Hakuo. After they finally arrived Hayate looked at his watch.

"8:52... 8 minutes left..." As Hayate said that, they immediately ran to beat the clock. They ran as fast as they could hoping they could outrun time. But as Hayate was running along, he heard him.

"Going somewhere?" Hayate remembered the voice. It was from his dream. It sent chills down his spine and forced him to stop. Hayate looked at Nagi, still running towards class. Not stopping, until she was out of sight. He cannot control himself, and realized that he was just standing. The man's aura was intense, even controlling slightly the movements of whoever was within its reach.

"Hayate-kun? I sense darkness surrounding you. Is something wrong?" Hayate turned around and it turned out to be Isumi.

"Isumi-san? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class." Hayate asked.

"Well... I got lost." Isumi said slightly embarrassed. But she shouldn't be, that's what to be expected from her.

"But... Hayate-kun, what are you doing standing there? Are you held back by an immense power coming from the Chain Warden?" Hayate could not help but tell the truth. He is being controlled by the Chain Warden.

"So he's the Chain Warden? What has he got that's special? What is his intentions?" Hayate cannot seem to grow weary of asking questions. He's got so much important questions to ask. Especially the one concerning Hinagiku.

"You see, Hayate-kun, the Chain Warden is a dangerous man that collects souls of men and women and puts them in his lantern." That's when Hayate needs to stop the Chain Warden.

"Where is Hinagiku-san?" Hayate was curious if what he has seen inside the lantern was true.

* * *

**Hinagiku's condition**

"LET ME OUT!" Hinagiku repeatedly shouts to let her go from the lantern, but the Chain Warden was hesitant. Inside the Lantern, Hinagiku was accompanied by several souls too. She can recognize some of them too. And when she saw who was inside, she knew that the Chain Warden is next to impossible to defeat. As she was inside she can only think about the one who will save her whenever she called.

_'I would save you if you called, Hinagiku-san.' _None other than Ayasaki Hayate.

"HAYATE-KUN!" Hinagiku shouted as loud as she could but nothing happened. She was still inside the lantern jail in which she is chained. The Chain Warden is an opponent to truly fear.

* * *

**Hayate's story**

Hayate heard a sudden call for help, but could not tell where it came from, he came to the conclusion that he must've been hearing things. _'I swear someone called for help...'  
_

After school, Hayate wished Hinagiku to be okay. As he is on his destination, Hinagiku's house, he bumped a man with cornrows wearing light-colored clothes.

"I'm sorry!" Hayate apologized.

The man examined Hayate top to bottom, as he examined Hayate, he could tell that Hayate has encountered a dreadful experiences earlier that day, he detected a faint, ghasly smell from Hayate's poor looking face and around his butler clothes.

"Could you have... No. He could have no interest in you." the man said as he ran away from Hayate.

Hayate ran after the mysterious man that he thinks he can find the Chain Warden's location so he could save Hinagiku, but he cannot catch up to him as he is dexterous and fast.

"Wait! I wanna talk about the Chain Warden!" Hayate cried out.

Suddenly, the man stopped. Hayate stopped as well, the two men facing each other with determined faces and their objectives aligned in one. The wind was blowing hard as the tension turned up. The man glared with seriousness in his face. Hayate could tell that he and the Chain Warden had a past.

"What could you and the Chain Warden have?" the man asked.

As Hayate explained what happened in his dream, the man listened willingly to know what the Chain Warden is planning to do with the rest of the citizens of Japan with their souls.

"Ah I see... You see the Chain Warden, or his name, Thresh, is a twisted reaper that ensnare the souls of the living. A moment's hesitation at the sight of his ghostly visage and there is no escape. Thresh disguises as the target's loved on to soften their hearts leaving their souls open and takes them forcefully. When he can't do that, well, He leaves in his wake hollow corpses, their souls ripped loose, and trapped in the sickly green light of his lantern. If a victim is ensnared you have about 48 hours to kill Thresh or to make him surrender at his will. Of course Thresh will not surrender so option no.1 is the best." The man reaveals himself as Lucian the Purifier and he said he also seeks Thresh because he took his wife. Then they parted ways wishing them both good luck.

Hayate realized he would need some help taking down the apparition to free Hinagiku from his wretched clutches. And he knew exactly who those people are. Hayate set out to the Violet mansion first to seek help from Linn, the priest that wanders around the mansion. As he arrived he quickly went to find him. Unfortunately, he's nowhere to be seen. Hayate checked every room to find nothing but changing girls. When Hayate was at the brink of giving up, Linn appears in front of him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hayate asked enraged from the sudden appearance of the ghost.

"Uh.. At the roof. I heard screaming and punching inside so I went down to see you peeking at girls changing." That was when Hayate turned red.

"Don't make me remember that! And.. I need your help... Defeating Thresh!" Hayate said boldly.

"Who's Thresh? Wait... the Chain Warden?! I'm gonna pass on. BYE!" Linn excitedly readies to fly up to heaven when Hayate interrupts him.

"Oh no you don't! Come here!" Hayate dragged of Linn as he sets off to Isumi's

As Hayate continued towards Isumi's along with Linn, he then felt a sharp pain in his head. _'Ow! What was that? Something's coming to mind...' _Hayate lost consciousness and fell to the ground helplessly leaving Linn alone. Linn realized that Thresh has entered his mind once again, so he possessed Hayate and continued towards Isumi's, while Hayate is fighting Thresh in his mind.

* * *

_Finished the second chapter... But I seriously need some inspiration to continue this... It seems boring. And yes they are from League of Legends. I'll try to fix the categories. For now... I'm gonna play LoL! or Basketball. Whatever comes to mind._


	3. When Light and Darkness Collide

_I'm baaaack! And I have a new resolve! I have spent this last day on concentrating and strengthening my perseverance to make another chapter of this seemingly innocent story laying waste to the crossovers. Aaaand I might try to reread some of the other previous chapters because when I reread them not so long ago I sense some pretty many grammatical errors. Anyways, I'll fix this as soon as I'm finished with this. Enjoy the third chapter: When Light and Darkness Collide. I also noticed that the previous chapter lacked Humor. So I'll try to make it u for this chapter._

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hayate no Gotoku. And if I did I would have probably ended it years ago.

* * *

As Hayate collapsed and was possessed by Linn in order to complete his objective, he was fighting inside his mind, struggling to escape the Chain Warden's cold embrace that made his whole body shiver and his heart skip a beat. He feared that Hinagiku would be lost, trapped, and tortured for the rest of her remaining days. As Hayate collapsed into his subtle mind, he awoke floating in his empty mind surrounded by nothing but darkness. Hayate knew that Thresh will appear sooner or later but he was not ready yet, as he was yet to claim the "blessing" of Linn and Isumi. As he hovered around the darkness his train of thoughts has began and his surroundings were COMPLETELY filled with MAID OUTFITS. Hayate was so tempted to cross-dress that time that he started to-

* * *

_'That's not what happened in my head!' _What? That's EXACTLY what happened.

_'That_'s _EXACTLY what not happened.' _I thought it was good.

_'Not for me! So stop stalling and continue the story!' _I can't get any fun here.

* * *

Okay. What EXACTLY happened was Hayate's mind was filled with 5 doppelgangers of Thresh that surrounded him, as time passes by they seem to get closer and closer to Hayate. As they approach him, Hayate got ready for battle as they were mere a foot away. He embraced his fate when finally, the 5 disappeared.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Hayate asked himself.

Then suddenly, a lantern appeared, as if it was thrown out. The lantern stood still, its shallow spreading to the nearby darkness lighting it, only for a fraction.

"A... lantern." Hayate spoke, while moving towards the sickly green light of the lantern.

Hayate hoped to see Hinagiku's face again. he continued toward the lantern, with his best intentions, picked up the lantern and saw Hinagiku whispering something inside.

"Hayate... Please... Come and.. Save me..." Hinagiku said limping inside the lantern, tortured by chains that Thresh was tortured in his past life.

Hayate, crying, swore to come to her soon. He promised to kill the Chain Warden, freeing the world from his chains of demise.

"I swear... Hinagiku-san... I WILL FREE YOU!" Hayate shouted.

Hayate's shout pierced the darkness and revealed Thresh, playing LoL. Thresh, surprised, turned around to see what has happened. As he saw Hayate talking to the lantern, he just ignored it and coninued playing.

"Oh, it's just a special child playing with my lantern." Thresh said as he continued playing.

Hayate felt a sharp pain in his heart, feeling he was insulted. He inspected his surroundings, only to see that the darkness has vanished. As he was processing this thoughts he suddenly felt a strong stream of air rising from the ground, and before he knew it he was sent back to reality.

* * *

As Hayate woke up, he can see a figure resembling a man with cornrows, and another man with a priest outfit kissing. Wait, kissing? I'll see this for myself.

"ARGH! Uh... Where.. am I?" The two figures suddenly stopped at what their doing and focused their attention to Hayate, his face covered with doodles. Nice going Hayate, and to think I was going to see them kissing.

"Are you okay Hayate?" a girl's voice was heard.

It turned out to be Isumi. Hayate was at Isumi's place resting. He wondered how long he was out.

"You were out for 10 years." Lucian said.

"10 YEARS?!" Hayate was surprised at how long he's been out.

"I didn't save.. Hinagiku?" Hayate depressed, took a rope and a chair, and started to hang himself when suddenly.

"HAHHAHAHAH! We were just joking you airhead. You're so noob. You thought you've been out for 10 years but you haven't aged a bit. Such a weakling." Linn said, laughing.

Hayate then took one of Isumi's talismans that said, "GO TO HELL" and threatened to use it on Linn. As expected Linn said it was a harmless joke. But I don't think that was harmless, seeing that Hayate was going to hang himself.

"How much time have we got left, Lucian?" Hayate asked hoping for a longer time so he can prepare himself for the battle with Thresh.

"We still got an hour. You still have time to prepare yourself." Lucian said with a smile. A fake smile. No, a poker face.

"How do you expect me to get prepared in an HOUR?!" Hayate said losing all hope. "I'll never be able to save Hinagiku."

"Cheer up, I called for help to gank Thresh!" Lucian said smiling. A real smile this time.

"Gank? Who did you call?" Hayate asked doubtful that the outcome would never change.

"I called: Zed the Master of Shadows, Syndra the Dark Sovereign, and Jarvan IV the Exemplar of Demacia" As Lucian called them out, Hayate realized that the odds COMPLETELY went to their side. Now, Hayate readies to fight Thresh in the Howling Abyss. His resolve returned and his hope restored. After all, he swore to save her. The girl that longed for his arrival.

"The time... has come." Thresh said, as he looked upon his allies, The Voidreaver, The Prodigal Explorer, the Scorn of the Moon, and the Hand of Noxus.

"We are... DEATH." Thresh waited impatiently as the sun starts to set.

* * *

_Yeah, I'm tired. I want to play LoL so I made this short. So BAAAAAHY! _


	4. Princess God

_I'm sorry it took a while ( Even if it didn't, I just feel like saying it.) As you all know, I only write these stories because I have spare time between the LoL matchmaking queue and the loading screen. So, hope it hadn't been a bother. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The sun has finally settled down, with Thresh and his allies constantly waiting for the arrival of Hayate and company. As Hayate readied up to fight Thresh, he cannot help but recall what has happened in his mind. He was troubled of the idea that Thresh has 5 mirror images that hovered around him during the time. _'There were 5 doppelgangers of Thresh... What does that mean? Thresh hasn't got THAT kind of power. Wait, I just realized. Those 5 Thresh is slightly different from each other, in size, in color, and in posture.' _Hayate only realized that, only now, when all changes are futile. His determination sank once again as he told Lucian there would be 5 of them waiting for their arrival at the Abyss.

"Lucian, I love you!" HAHAHAHAHAHA! That would be good to hear. But unfortunately that wasn't in the story.

"Lucian, I just realized now, that 4 other powerful people are with Thresh waiting for us at the Abyss. I think... We might not-" Hayate was interrupted by a painful slap on the face.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! Your low expectations might be the end for all of us. So for now you just got to believe." I feel a song coming on! Let's skip that part.

* * *

**In the Lantern...**

As Hayate made up a plan, Hinagiku grew restless inside the lantern, She was limping, her strength completely sapped out of her.

"Hayate... please... HURRY!" Hinagiku shouted one last time as she lost consciousness. She couldn't stand the Chain Warden's chains as she prepared to see her demise. She could only think of Hayate, who is deserving of all her love and grace. She couldn't stand not being with him as she always call Hayate when in trouble, alone or if she wanted to. No matter what though, Hayate always arrives at the scene, the hero of her life.

* * *

**Back to Hayate...**

As Hayate said his temporary goodbye to Nagi, he set off with the Lucian, Jarvan, Syndra, and Blitzcrank. After they left the mansion,Hayate could only think about how they could defeat Thresh and company. It was just a matter of time until they arrived at the Howling Abyss. Japan isn't that enormous you know. Just then, Hayate just got to believe that they could do it. They can. In fact they should. Hinagiku's life is at stake and so is Lucian's wife. They both have the determination to defeat Thresh so their love ones would be free once again from the Chain Warden's wretched lantern. Lucian then stopped, as well as the others. After awhile they questioned Lucian.

"Why'd we stop?" Hayate asked.

"..." Lucian stayed quiet for a moment and then, like the bolt of a thunder, an idea was found inside his empty head. _'It's not empty!' _Oh yes it is.

"Hayate... I think it's finally time you know what you're facing. We are going to the Howling Abyss, where champions battle it out until the nexus is destroyed." As he continued explaining that poop to Hayate, they encountered a problem early on. It was Himegami or should I say, PRINCESS GOD!

"H-Himegami?!" Hayate said, surprised.

"My name is not Himegami... I am... PRINCESS GOD!" Himegami explained vainly.

"Whatever, more importantly, what are you doing here?!" Hayate knew that Himegami would be useful if he sided with them. But would be a big problem if he sided with Thresh.

"Oh, I'm here to be the announcer."

"..." Hayate remained silent as Himegami has no intentions of siding with anyone making him useless.

As the day was nearing the end, Thresh grows weary as Hayate and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Thresh, You mad? Looks like it. Haha." Diana said jokingly.

Thresh jokingly replied "Me, mad? Haha, Haha, Quite likely."

* * *

_The story is nearing its conclusion with Hayate and the gang arriving on the battlefield. The chapter is most likely to be released tomorrow._


End file.
